Lo que pasó en Las Vegas se queda allí ¿o no? (Caskett)
by anaPLLHPC
Summary: Aquí os presento un fanfic sobre Castle inspirado en los capítulos de la 3 y 4 temporada (Amar y Morir en Las Vegas y Hotel de corazones rotos) y también en la película "Algo pasa en Las Vegas". Castle y Beckett son enviados a Las Vegas para resolver un homicidio, lo que no pensaban es todo lo que les puede pasar en la ciudad del juego del pecado. Opiniones please. ;)
1. Chapter 1

Fanfiction situado en la 4 temporada después de que Castle se entere de que Beckett le engañó diciendo que no recordaba la confesión de él durante el funeral.

CAPÍTULO 1

Beckett llegaba como cada día a su puesto de trabajo, a medida que se acercaba a su mesa fue cuando vio el café que cada mañana le llevaba Castle miró alrededor y le extraño no verlo, estaba a punto de sentarse en su mesa cuando Gates la llamó desde su despacho.

-¿Beckett puede venir un momento?

-Sí, voy señor.

Dejo su chaqueta en su silla y fue a paso ligero hasta el despacho de la capitana.

Cuando entró vio a Castle sentado, lo miró interrogante pero este no sabía nada así que se encogió de hombros.

-Siéntese Beckett, debo pedirle algo.-Gates dio la vuelta al escritorio y se sentó en su silla.

-Usted dirá.

-Mire, debo pedirle que haga algo que es muy importante para mi.-Se quitó las gafas, eso indicaba que era algo serio.-No me andaré con rodeos, un amigo de la familia es el dueño de un casino de Las Vegas, y su hija una camarera ha aparecido muerta hace cinco días.

-Lo siento mucho señor.

-La verdad es que era un encanto no estaba hecha para los estudios pero era muy trabajadora y cariñosa.-Suspiró con tristeza.-Lo que quiero pedirle es que vaya y encuentre su asesino.

-Pero señor ¿no debería encargarse la policía de allí?

-Es un favor personal que le hago a mi amigo, he hablado con la comisaría de allí y dos agentes estarán a su disposición para ayudarles a resolver el asesinato. Y lo peor de todo es que el caso se complica ya que pensaban que podía ser algo personal contra Aremi Burns pero esta mañana han encontrado a otra camarera muerta así que puede ser que el asesino vaya contra George Burns.

Castle no había dicho nada y si eso sumamos a que ellas se habían quedado calladas eso hizo que el despacho quedara en completo silencio.

Kate estaba reflexionando sobre lo que le acababa de decir Gates y está rezando para que Kate aceptara mientras Castle pensaba en los Burns y lo que le apetecía volver a Las Vegas y encima con Kate.

-Señor ¿porque a mí? sé que soy su subordinada y debo obedecer pero…

-Le dije a Burns que enviaría a mi mejor inspector y eso hago.-Sonrió Gates- Y se que no está obligada ya que no tenemos porque resolver un caso en Las Vegas pero quiero que lo haga usted, confío en su capacidad para resolver este caso.

-Gracias señor.-pensó.-Esta bien, acepto el caso.

-Excelente, se alojaran…

-¿Nos alojaremos?-Castle la interrumpió hablando por primera vez desde que había entrado.

-Si señor Castle sino le parece mal me gustaría que acompañaras a la inspectora.

Castle la miró incrédulo creía en todo lo contrario que le había llamado para decirle que como Beckett no iba a estar en la comisaría un tiempo que no se molestara en aparecer por allí.

-Claro, la acompañare, y para ayudar no para molestar.-Sonrió sintiéndose útil.

Beckett le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Pues ya está todo decidido se irán esta tarde y se hospedaran en el hotel del casino de Burns, voy a hablar con él y a pedir que me manden la información sobre el caso, no se vayan muy lejos.

-Sí señor.

Ambos se levantaron y fueron hacia la puerta.

-Beckett, Castle.-Ambos se giraron.-Gracias.

Ellos asintieron y salieron del despacho cerrando la puerta del despacho.

-Guau, la dama de hierro dando las gracias.-Sonrió Castle.

-No tiene gracia Castle, está preocupada por su amigo.-Le riño.

-Tienes razón. Tienes razón.-Se disculpo como un niño pequeño provocando una sonrisa en Beckett y se sentó en su silla al lado del escritorio de ella.

-La verdad es que, tenemos que admitir que mal debe estar cuando te pide ayuda a ti también.-Sonrió triunfante.

-Muy graciosa detective. Pero debo darte la razón.-Dijo encogiéndose de hombros

Kate empezó a beberse el café que Castle le había traído.

-Creo que yo voy a hacerme uno, enseguida vuelvo, no me eches de menos detective.

-¿Como lo sabes Castle?-Le dijo mientras lo veía alejarse hacia la sala de descanso, pero se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y no pudo evitar sonrojare.

Miro el papeleo, pensando que debería dejarlo solucionado antes de irse.

Nada más agachar la cabeza escucho el teléfono y al poco a Esposito cogerlo.

-Beckett tenemos un caso.-Dijo Ryan acercándose a ella mientras Esposito se ponía la chaqueta.

-Chicos vais a tener que ir solos.-Dijo dejando el bolígrafo y mirándolos.-Gates me ha encargado resolver otro asesinato.

-¿Y Castle? Podría acompañarnos.

-No, necesito a Castle conmigo.

Los dos inspectores se miraron incrédulos y sonrientes por la forma de hablar de Beckett.

-Para el caso que Gates nos ha enviado.-Aclaro poniéndose nerviosa.

-Ey ¿chicos tenéis caso?

Castle salió con un capuchino en su mano.

-Sí, te íbamos a decir a preguntar si nos acompañabas.

-Pero Beckett te necesita con ella.

Ryan y Esposito se miraron cómplices y guiñando un ojo Esposito a Ryan haciendo que el último sonriera.

-Nos vemos.

Ambos detectives se despidieron y se marcharon.

-¿A que ha venido eso?-Preguntó curioso Castle.

-Ha sido una broma, nada importante.-Castle la interrogo con la mirada. –Enserio Castle no le des importancia.-Lo miró indicando que la conversación estaba terminada.-Y ahora si no te importa quiero terminar esto antes de irnos.-Volvió con los papeles para no tener que mirarlo a la cara.

A Castle le había enfadado las malas formas de Beckett con él, así que se levanto de golpe y sin decir nada se fue a la sala de descanso molesto.

Enseguida Kate se arrepintió de sus palabras ¿pero que le pasaba?, Castle llevaba días, raro y encima ella lo machacaba más. Se maldijo por no haber mantenido la boca cerrada. Casi la abandona para quedarse con otro policía y ahora que había vuelto no pensaba dejarlo marchar, le había costado admitirlo consigo misma y no pensaba volver hacia atrás.

Beckett dio una palmada fuerte en la mesa por la rabia que se le estaba acumulando, haciéndose daño y enfadada consigo misma, miro alrededor por si alguien la había visto golpear la mesa y vio que no había nadie en la comisaría a esas horas.

Se fue a buscarlo, tenía que pedirle disculpas.

-¿Puedo pasar?-Preguntó sonriendo tímidamente.

-Eres libre de hacer lo que te dé la gana.-Gruñó Castle dejándose caer en el sillón y abriendo el periódico.

Beckett entro y se sentó a su lado, Castle no la miraba tenía la cara tapada con el periódico pero Kate vio por encima que tenía el entrecejo fruncido por el cabreo.

-¡Oh! vamos Castle, no te pongas así.

-¿Solo respóndeme algo, te he hablado mal antes? ¿He hecho algo para que me hablaras en ese tono?

-No, claro que no.

-Entonces ¿porque me has contestado de esa manera?-Retiró el periódico mostrando su cara que ahora mostraba preocupación.

-Lo siento estaba nerviosa es que tener que irme hasta no se cuanto contigo a Las Vegas, los dos solos.

No podía evitar recordar cuando estuvieron los dos solos en Los Ángeles y lo que estuvo a punto de pasar si ella no se hubiera separado de él.

Castle sonrió pensando en que estaba nerviosa por quedarse a solas con él, pero la notaba tensa.

-¿Ah si? ¿Te pongo nerviosa detective?-Dijo sonriendo mientras levantaba una ceja seductoramente.

-¿Ves? En estos momentos dan ganas de…-Parecía que le iba golpear pero le dio un suave cachete cariñoso en la cara haciendo que ambos se miraran a los ojos. -¡Au! -Se quejo. Le dolía la mano del golpe.

-¿Que te ha pasado?-Dijo cogiéndole la mano con cariño y acariciándosela, viendo que tenía toda la palma de la mano roja.-Necesitas hielo.-Se levantó hacia el pequeño frigorífico que había en la sala de descanso.

-No te molestes.-Dijo, pero Castle ya había sacado una lata de refresco y la envolvió con un pañuelo que llevaba en el bolsillo.

-No hay hielo pero ponte esto.

Le cogió la mano con cuidado y apoyo el frío contra la mano malherida de Kate, haciendo que esta se estremeciera.

-Gracias.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose a los ojos estaban muy cerca, Kate no pudo evitarlo y se acomodó en el sofá acercando su cara más cerca de la de él.

Pero él se retiro un poco levantándose de golpe. Kate se sorprendió a la vez que veía la tristeza en su cara.

Se produjo un silencio incómodo, Kate necesitaba hablar con él decirle lo que sentía, no podía esperar más.

-Beckett, Castle venir a mi despacho, que tengo que contarles el caso.

Castle y Beckett obedecieron y siguieron a la capitana hasta su despacho, todos se sentaron.

-Bueno ya he hablado con el señor Burns y me pedido lo primero de todo que les de las gracias personalmente, y que no van a tener ningún problema en el alojamiento ya que todo estará a cuenta del hotel de su casino. Así les será más fácil para interrogar a las personas que crean oportunas para acabar con el caso lo antes posible y darle justicia su hija y a su empleada.-Suspiró y cogió aire.-Ahora hablemos del caso.-Sacó una carpeta del primer cajón de su escritorio.-Me han mandado información sobre el caso la policía de Las Vegas.

Tanto Aremi Burns como Ashley Wilton las encontraron muertas en el hotel del casino y ambas degolladas, todo parece igual solo que con una diferencia clara. El tipo de corte en el cuello.

-¿A qué se refiere señor?

-Si os fijáis.-Dijo mostrándole dos fotos- A la señorita Burns le hicieron varios cortes pero a la señorita Wilton le hicieron solo uno y en el punto justo para que se desangrara rápidamente y que no pudieran hacer nada por ella, este tipo de corte y el tipo de cuchillo es de un profesional, alguien que sabe lo que hace mientras que él de la señorita Burns fue hecho con un cuchillo de carne que se puede encontrar en cualquier cocina, no tengo información sobre los cuchillos de eso les informaran cuando lleguen, pero el tipo de corte fue más chapucero denota que él que lo hizo no es alguien que tenga experiencia o formación por eso hizo varios.

Los tres se quedaron callados, era tan triste y la vez tan impactante ver las imágenes de las dos jóvenes desangradas, con tanta vida por delante.

-Tendrán más información cuando lleguen. Cogerán el avión a las 16:00, son 6 horas aproximadamente de vuelo así que llegaran sobre las 22:00 hora de Nueva York pero con la diferencia horaria allí serán las 19:00 horas. Les digo esto porque me gustaría que llamaran en cuanto lleguen y no estaré en comisaría, para que no haya problemas de hora llámeme al móvil, manténganme informada sobre las novedades.

-Claro señor.

-Muchas suerte y ahora váyanse ya que tendrán que prepararse.

Beckett y Castle afirmaron, le estrecharon la mano y se marcharon hacia el ascensor.

-A las 15:10, paso a por ti para ir al aeropuerto.

-Vale.-Respondió secamente él.

No dijeron nada más, Beckett dejo a Castle en su casa y se marchó a la suya.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 2

Kate aparcó el coche y subió rápidamente a su casa no tenia tiempo que perder.

Casi una hora después tenia la maleta hecha, miró el reloj y vio que todavía faltaba casi dos horas para recoger a Castle. Decidió que tenía tiempo de sobra para darse un baño en vez de una ducha.

Llenó la bañera y cerró los ojos intentando descansar por completo, cuando llevaba un rato dentro, su móvil sonó sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Salió de la bañera mientras se envolvía en una toalla.

-Hola Lanie.-Contestó.

-¿Cómo que hola, cuando pensabas contarme que te vas a Las Vegas? ¿Cuando ya estuvieras allí?-Le recriminó.

-Estaba pensando en llamarte ahora mismo, cuando terminara de bañarme. ¿Pero como sabes que me voy?

-Me lo han dicho los chicos cuando he subido para invitarte a comer, ni a ellos se lo habías dicho, se han enterado por Gates cuando le han preguntado por ti.

-Entonces también sabréis el motivo de ir a Las Vegas.

-Si.

-Mejor, así no tengo que empezar a hablarte del caso.

-El caso es que no te has despedido de nadie.-Se quejó.

-Pensaba llamaros, a ti ahora y a los chicos en cuanto llegara a Las Vegas. Aparte ellos tenían un caso y pensaba que volverían pronto pero ellos no estaban cuando Gates nos ha enviado a casa a prepararnos para el viaje.

-Bueno ahora que esta todo arreglado, cuéntame. ¿Qué vas a hacer con Castle?

-¿Que quieres decir?

-No te hagas la inocente, no iras a decirme que no le vas a decir nada de tus sentimientos, porque me planto en su loft y se los digo yo por ti.-Aseguró seria.

-¡No serias capaz!

Lanie notó la preocupación en la voz de Kate y cambió su tono para que su amiga se relajara.

-Sabes que nunca te haría eso, tú eres la única que se lo tiene que decir.

-¿Sabes? Lo he estado pensando y tienes razón debo hablar con él de una vez, porque tengo miedo.

-¿Aún tienes miedo?

-No, ese miedo que tenía no, otro, tengo miedo a que me abandone, porque lo necesito Lanie aunque me haga la dura, aunque me meta con él y a veces parezca que no me importa. Richard Castle se ha convertido en parte de mi vida y si no lo tengo siento que me falta algo. Le quiero, le quiero muchísimo y no se que haría si no lo viera por las mañanas con mi café. Últimamente ha estado muy raro y eso me tiene muy preocupada.-Soltó de golpe sin apenas respirar.

Lanie tenía la boca abierta, no creía capaz a Kate de decir eso, nunca había dicho nada de eso refiriéndose a otro hombre.

-¿Lanie estas ahí?

-Sí, es que me has dejado-tragó saliva-sin palabras.

Kate sonrió ante el comentario de su amiga, recordó las pocas veces que había conseguido que su amiga se mantuviera callada en algo.

-Te ha costado pero pedazo de declaración Kate, ahora solo falta que se la digas a la persona correcta. A la persona que lleva cuatro años esperando esa declaración.

-No sé como decírselo.-Susurró asustada.

-Pues hija lo acabas de hacer de maravilla, díselo igualito que a mi.

Lanie aún no se creía que hubiera escuchado una declaración de Kate Beckett.

-No es lo mismo, tú sabes que no es lo mismo.-Suspiró.

-Lo único que se, es que no le hagas más esperar ni a él, ni a ti misma. Y tienes tiempo para pensarlo y decírselo en este tiempo que vais a estar en Las Vegas.

-Tienes razón, no sé en que momento, pero no puedo esperar más se lo voy a decir, ya he esperado demasiado.-dijo infundiéndose valor.

-Esa es mi Katie.

-Gracias Lanie, de verdad no sé qué haría sin ti.

-Yo tampoco lo sé.

Ambas empezaron a reír.

-Creo que debería vestirme o me pondré mala, porque como ya te he dicho estaba en la bañera, y tengo que estar en plena forma.

-¿Así? ¿Y para que tienes que estar en forma?-Se desternilló de risa imaginando la cara de Kate.

-Para el caso, mal pensada, bueno y para otras cosas si se da la ocasión.-Dijo lo último con voz sensual.

La risa de Lanie cesó de golpe al escuchar lo último.

-Y luego me dices mal pensada.

Ahora reía Kate.

-Ya te iré contando, te quiero.

-Yo también, se mala y disfruta. Por supuesto resuelve el crimen y tu tema con Castle.

-OK, hablamos, besos.

Kate colgó y fue corriendo a vestirse, cuando terminó se dio cuenta que era la hora de ir a por Castle.

Castle estaba haciendo la maleta en su cuarto cuando su madre llamo a su puerta.

-Richard, querido ¿Qué haces?

-La maleta, me voy a Las Vegas…

Como un acto reflejo al escucharlo Marta se puso entre él y la maleta, y saco toda la ropa que ya estaba en la maleta, esparciéndola por la cama.

-¿Pero qué…?-La miraba incrédulo.

-No hijo, no vas a ningún lado, huir no solucionará tus problemas con Katherine.

-Madre escucha…

-No hijo, si quieres solucionar esto habla con ella pero no te vayas por ahí buscando alguna pelandrusca para sacártela de la cabeza.-Dijo alterándose.-Eso no te va a funcionar.

-¡Madre!-La cogio de los hombros para calmarla-Me voy con ella.

-¿Lo habéis solucionado?-Sonrió confusa.

-No, no he hablado con ella de ese tema.

-Entonces, explícate hijo que no entiendo nada.

-Eso es lo que iba hacer antes de que te volvieras loca y me sacaras la ropa de la maleta.-Refunfuño intentando doblar de nuevo la ropa para guardarla.

-¿Puedes dejar eso un momento?, me estas poniendo histérica.

-Pues no, porque gracias a ti tengo que empezar de nuevo a hacer la maleta y Beckett vendrá a recogerme en-miró su reloj-una hora. Y tengo que estar listo o me arrancará una oreja.

Marta le miraba expectante esperando una explicación. Castle seguía haciendo la maleta y notaba los ojos de su madre puestos en su nuca.

-Le han dado a Kate un caso en Las Vegas y voy a ayudarla.

-¿Y porque en Las Vegas?

Castle le explico el caso en el casino Burns.

-Pobres chicas.

-Si tan jóvenes y con un final tan feo y triste.

-Pero seguro que sabes sacarle algo bueno al viaje.

-¿A que te refieres?

Pero Castle sabía a lo que se refería al ver la cara de su madre.

-Madre no quiero hablar del tema.

-Hijo- le cogio las manos. -¿La quieres?

-Sabes muy bien la respuesta.-Dijo con tristeza agachando la cabeza.

-Mírame- le cogio la cara-dilo.

-La quiero con toda el alma, nunca quise a nadie como la quiero a ella.

-Pues entonces habla con ella, que no te dijera nada no significa que no te quiera, siempre me has dicho que le cuesta demostrar sus sentimientos y que es muy reservada.

-Si, pero me mintió, me dijo que no se acordaba.

-Mira Richard.-Dijo elevando el tono, se estaba cansando por su comportamiento.-Deja el orgullo al lado y coge ese valor que tienes para enfrentarla y aclarar las cosas. Aprovecha que estáis solos y lejos.

-¡Papa!-Alexis lo llamaba desde el piso de abajo.-Ya estoy aquí, voy a empezar a preparar la comida. ¿Abuela me ayudas?

-Piénsalo no puedes vivir así, decide si seguir con ella o abandonar la comisaría, porque así no puedes seguir. Y decidas lo que decidas Alexis y yo te apoyaremos.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y salio de la habitación dejando a su hijo pensativo mientras cerraba la maleta.


	3. Chapter 3

**Muchas gracias a todos los que estáis leyendo y siguiendo la historia. Gracias por esos comentarios que hacen que me motive a actualizar. GRACIAS.**

CAPÍTULO 3

A las 15:15 Castle ya tenía la maleta en el salón, y se despedía de su hija y madre.

-Portaros bien, sobre todo tú, madre.-Sonrió abrazándolas.-No sé el tiempo que estaré fuera pero os llamaré en cuanto pueda.

-Llámanos cuando llegues.-Alexis abrazo a su padre.

-Por supuesto y recordar que podéis llamarme si lo necesitáis y yo cogere el primer avión y volveré.

-Y tú recuerda lo que te he dicho.

-¿Qué tienes que recordar?-Alexis miraba a su padre y a su abuela alternativamente.

-Lo sabrás en cuanto vuelva.

Castle abrazó con fuerza a su hija. Algo tenía claro, debía decidirse, entre quedarse en la comisaria o irse para siempre.

El telefonillo sonó.

-Ya baja querida.-Contestó Marta.-Beckett te espera hijo.

-Nos vemos. Cuidaros.

Beso de nuevo a las dos y cogiendo la maleta se marchó mirándolas por última vez mientras cerraba la puerta.

Respiró hondo varias veces mientras bajaba en el ascensor y salió a la calle, encontrándose un taxi con Beckett esperándolo dentro.

Volvió a respirar y entró en el taxi, el viaje iba a ser largo.

A las 16:05 el avión despegaba del aeropuerto de Nueva York con dirección a Las Vegas.

Castle se había empeñado en ir en primera clase, así que se sentaron en dos cómodos asientos.

Rick se puso al lado de la ventana y se puso a mirar por ella distraído, mientras pensaba en los últimos días.

Como Kate vio que no tenía muchas ganas de hablar, sacó un pequeño libro y se puso a leer.

Cuando llevaban unas horas de vuelo, Kate sentía que se le cerraban los párpados.

Richard miraba al frente cuando sintió que la cabeza de Kate caía en su hombro, la miró y vio que dormía. No pudo evitar sonreír, se acordó cuando hacia unos meses se había despertado esposado a ella. Le encantaba pensar que algún día podían despertarse así de juntos y sin esposas pero hacia unos días se había enterado que ella recordaba su declaración y no le había dicho nada…chasqueó la lengua molesto.

Kate dormida se movió acomodándose más en él y con un brazo lo rodeo poniendo la mano en su pecho, con ese simple gesto Castle sintió que el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca. Kate suspiró y lo abrazo con más fuerza.

Con la mano libre Castle le retiró un mechón que le caía por la cara con cuidado, se dio cuenta que el libro que antes leía Kate estaba apunto de caerse de sus piernas así que lo agarró dándole la vuelta para cerrarlo, en ese momento la sonrisa que Castle tenia en los labios desde el momento que Kate le había abrazado se ensancho viendo una foto que Kate usaba para separar las páginas del libro.

En la imagen se veía a una Kate de 7 años completamente feliz posando hacia la cámara entre sus padres en Central Park.

Castle pensó que era adorable ya desde pequeña. Lo que más le gustaba aparte de la felicidad que reflejaban en las caras de la familia Beckett, eran los ojos de Kate, tan inocentes, tan felices y risueños, no como ahora que siempre tenían un halo de tristeza en ellos. Suspiró cerrando el libro con la foto dentro de la página que Kate estaba leyendo. Castle se acordó cuando Kate le había hablado de su muro interno en aquel parque, en aquellos columpios.

Lo acababa de decidir, seguiría el consejo de su madre. Y así con Kate abrazada a él cerró los ojos intentando dormir él unas horas.

Y 6 horas después de haber subido ahora bajaban del avión.

-Vaya hace bastante sol para ser las 22:00.-Dijo mirando distraídamente el reloj mientras recogían sus maletas

-Castle, no le has cambiado la hora.-Rió Kate.

-¡Oh! vaya tiene razón mi querida detective.-Y la cambió a las 19:00.

Castle había decidido tomarse las cosas con calma y buen humor, no sabían cuanto tiempo tendrían que estar allí, así que dejaría que las cosas fluyeran y cuando viera un buen momento hablaría con ella, seguiría el consejo de su madre y aclararía las cosas de una vez, total ya no tenia nada que perder.

A Beckett le agradó el comentario ya que veía que estaba de mejor humor.

-Vamos, que nos tiene que estar esperando alguien del hotel.

Beckett y Castle se dirigieron a la entrada principal del aeropuerto donde nada mas salir encontraron un hombre apoyado de una limusina blanca y con un cartel que ponían sus apellidos.

-¡Qué recibimiento!-Comentó Kate acercándose a la limusina, quién no estaba acostumbrada a los lujos.

-¿Y qué esperabas? estamos en Las Vegas, los hoteles tienen limusinas.

Sonrió Castle siguiendo a Kate, saludaron al chófer y este les ayudo con las maletas para después poner rumbo al hotel.

-Vaya que…divertido y extraño es todo.-Kate no sabia que decir.

-Y porque no lo has visto de noche, ¿nunca has venido antes verdad?

-Pues no, no todos tenemos tu dinero y tu tiempo libre.-Sonrió dejando de mirar por la ventana y mirando ahora a Castle que hizo lo mismo para mirarla a la cara.

-Pues, permíteme que te lo enseñe, seré tú guía en Las Vegas-se acerco mas a ella sin apartar la mirada-Sabes, a Las Vegas se la conoce como la ciudad del pecado-sonrió recalcando la última palabra.

Castle pensó que Kate se separaría ya que están muy juntos pero ella se acercó más a él haciéndolo enmudecer y poniendo ojitos pero en el último segundo cuando estaban a escasos centímetros sus bocas ella cambio la expresión de su cara y elevando un poco la voz dijo.

-Te recuerdo que estamos aquí por un caso.

Esto hizo sobresaltar a Rich provocando la risa de ella. Pero él no se acobardó y la distancia que se había separado Kate mientras reía la recorrió él quedando de nuevo muy juntos.

-Pero hay tiempo para todo, detective.

A Kate se le cortó la respiración.

Estaban tan absortos en ellos y su conversación que no habían notado que el coche había llegado a su destino, se había parado y el conductor en ese instante les estaba abriendo la puerta.

-Ya hemos llegado, si son tan amables de seguirme.

Castle le dedicó una sonrisa a Kate, cogio su maleta y bajo de la limusina. Beckett intentó recuperar la respiración, cogio también su maleta y siguió a Castle.

Nada más salir de la limusina Kate se quedo fascinada y deslumbrada por el casino, era inmenso y maravilloso, muy lujoso. Tenia forma rectangular y la puerta por donde entraban estaba en el centro. Tenia muchísimos pisos tantos que a Kate no le dio tiempo a contarlos.

Por dentro todo era de mármol muy elaborado, con muchas figuras y plantas.

El chófer los guió hasta recepción y a una recepcionista en particular.

-Emily, estos son los inspectores de los que nos hablo el señor Burns.

-Gracias Anthony ya me encargo yo de ellos.

El chofer se despidió y se marchó.

La chica cogió unas llaves y salio de detrás del mostrador. Le entregó una llave a un botones y le pidió que le acompañara.

-Buenas tardes soy Emily, y estoy a su disposición. El señor Burns ya nos hablo de su llegada, y el motivo. Si son tan amables déjenle a nuestro botones que les suba las maletas.

Ambos la saludaron educadamente y obedecieron.

-El señor Burns hablará con ustedes después de la cena así tendrán tiempo de descansar del viaje. Cuando terminen diríjanse a su despacho, pregúntenle a cualquier empleado y ellos les llevaran, todos están informados de su llegada. Voy a enseñarles sus dormitorios pero antes ¿si quieren puedo mostrarles el casino y el hotel?

-Claro.-Contestó Castle con entusiasmo-¿Qué? Es para situarnos, y no perdernos.-contestó al ver la cara de Beckett.

-Síganme entonces. -Les explico las partes del casino-hotel. La puerta por donde habían entrado era la entrada central para hospedarse en el hotel ya que para entrar al casino entraban por otra grande entrada en el lado izquierdo donde había grandes salones, varios con máquinas, y otros con escenarios, mesas o sillones para los espectáculos.

En la parte central el spa, la piscina climatizada y el gimnasio, salones de conferencias. En el lado derecho estaban la zona de comedores, y salones de baile. También la cocina y el despacho de Burns (zona privada), les indicó como llegar a su despacho.

Después les enseño la parte de atrás donde salieron a una terraza donde había una impresionante piscina con chorros, cascada y un bar con taburetes frente a la barra todo esto con hamacas y mesas dispersadas de forma correcta por el espacio.

Todo decorado exquisitamente, conjuntado y finamente.

-En la planta subterránea están la lavandería, contadores de agua, despensas, etc. Allí solo entramos los empleados. Y las 25 plantas restantes son las habitaciones y suites las tres últimas.

-Es magnífico.-Se le escapo a Kate y Emily le sonrió complacida.

-¿Quieren preguntar algo más?-Sonrió.

-Si, ¿donde se cambia el dinero por fichas?-mostró Castle su mejor sonrisa a la recepcionista.

-En la zona de…

-No hemos venido a divertirnos ni a jugar.-La interrumpió.-Tenemos un caso que resolver.

Kate fulminó con la mirada a Castle pero no entendió si lo había hecho por la poca seriedad de Castle con el caso y lo mal que le estaba sentando el tonteo de Castle con la recepcionista desde que habían llegado.

-En tal caso como no hay más preguntas-le sonrió a Castle de manera cómplice.-les enseñare donde van a dormir, síganme por favor.

El ascensor se detuvo en la última planta, en la de las suites y la recepcionista los guió por un inmenso pasillo.

-Este es el dormitorio del señor Burns.-Dijo indicando una puerta al pasar. -Esta es.-afirmó abriendo la puerta.-Esta es su suite.

-¿De quién?-Preguntó Kate entrando detrás de ella pero una idea ya le vino al ver las maletas de ambos allí en el pequeño salón de la suite.

-De ambos por supuesto.

Castle sonría mirando disimuladamente el salón algo que no paso desapercibido por Kate. Richard se acordó de cuando estuvieron en los Ángeles.

-La suite tiene este salón, un cuarto de baño principal con jacuzzi, otro más pequeño y dos habitaciones con camas de matrimonio ambas.

Emily se despidió de ambos diciendo que le cena se servia las diez y guiñándole un ojo a Castle provocando que Kate pusiera mala cara y se marchó dejándolos solos en la habitación.

-¡Qué encanto! ¿verdad?-Dijo Castle distraídamente cogiendo su maleta y dirigiéndose a un dormitorio. Haciendo que Kate no aguantara más y le tirara un cojín a la cabeza gruñendo.

Automáticamente se giró en actitud defensiva por si le lanzaba otro y vio a Kate con mala cara

-Me refería al hotel.-Se defendió mientras ella se encerraba en su dormitorio dando un portazo.

Castle suspiró, la verdad es que a veces no la entendía, entró a su dormitorio el también y deshizo la maleta, que era lo mismo que Beckett hacia en la otra habitación cuando terminaron Castle llamó a su casa. Kate llamó a su padre y luego a los chicos, mientras hablaba con Ryan distraídamente salio de la habitación y se paseo distraídamente por la salita de la suite. Castle que había terminado antes estaba sentado en el sillón de la salita mirándola en silencio y escuchando lo que decía.


End file.
